


landslide

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: “You know, I could dance with you”It makes Liz look up, confused slightly as Michelle just smiles back. She shrugs once, standing up and holding her hand out to Liz who is still eyebrows furrowed, biting her lip. “I’m a way better dancer than Parker anyways”Or the one where it hurts to be left alone, and Michelle likes Liz's smile.





	landslide

**Author's Note:**

> any who totally inspired by a tumblr post I cant stop thinking about lmao
> 
> its 4 am and i just love girls ok. enjoy !!!!!

 

-

 

When Peter leaves, sweating and breathing hard like a ton of bricks are laying on his chest, Michelle is _so_ close to successfully balancing a plastic fork on the bridge of her nose that she doesn’t even notice the red and blue peeking from his waist line.

She notices Peter’s abrupt departure because well, it’s his elbow bumping hers and a rushed, shaky “Sorry!” that has the fork falling to the floor. Michelle just pouts to her shoes as the utensil stares mockingly back.

She opts to shrug, watching Peter run out the building with a frown as she blindly reaches for a snack on the table next to hers.

“Was that Peter?”

Ned’s worried voice brings Michelle out of her staring contest with the now shut gym doors, grabbing a gummy bear and biting its head as she answers. Ned just watches slightly disturbed as she drags the now stretched gummy bear out, shrugging as she chews.

 “Coulda been. Hey, how many forks do you think I could balance on my nose?”

Ned raises an eyebrow, furrowing his brow. “Uhh I dunno?”

Michelle nods along, pursing out her bottom lip. “So at least twelve? Nice”

Ned just shakes his head. It’s the end of that conversation and also the end of the fork debate. Michelle takes a handful of gummy bears and decides maybe, just maybe, she could get to at least 20 with sporks.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 She sees Liz when a fumbling classmate accidently spills punch all over the front of her chest.

She could be mad, hey, she could easily pour her own drink over the fellow freshman’s head. But Michelle opts to look down to the wet spot now on her dress, back to the stuttering boy who’s now grabbing napkins, then back to the spot.

Michelle grabs his wrist when he tries to dry it. “Hey woah now. It’s all good,” She shrugs, looking at the stain then looking up to watch how the boy across from her is frowning as if _why aren’t you currently screaming in rage right now?_ “Makes me smell like a vacation in Hawaii.”

The boy just nods, still perplexed, then mumbles another sincere sorry that Michelle puts a grin and a thumbs up to.  It’s in the moment that he leaves that Michelle hears crying, so soft, she wondered if she made it up in her head. She frowns, she’s near the gym doors; and all she has to do is press her ear up softly to the wood to hear a forlorn sigh, followed by mutterings. It makes her frown deeper. _How is it I’m the one at homecoming not crying?_

She leans back, she has a thought that maybe she should leave who ever on the other side is alone. Let them sort out their feelings and maybe they’ll be okay. Then Michelle notices how the punch in her hand is going to go left undrunk so she thinks hey, why the heck not?

Shrugging, she opens the door, and honestly? She wasn’t expecting Liz Allan to be against the wall just outside the exit; hugging her knees with her chin resting lightly atop them. Michelle immediately widens her eyes, then goes to turn around, but maybe the door opening alerted the older girl or maybe her feet hitting the tiles were too loud but Liz still picks her head up; frowning at first as her voice rings out.

 “Michelle?”

Michelle turns around again, sheepishly smiling and answering. “Sup”

Liz quickly looks down again, wiping her eyes as she shakes her head. It makes Michelle frown, because Liz is too happy of a girl to be crying on a night that every teenager glows at. “Sorry I just-“ The older girl quietly chuckles, sniffing once as she wipes above her cheeks again. “Allergic reaction. The punch”

Michelle decides to play along, nodding once and walking over. The action has Liz furrowing her brow, as if wondering why she’d stay. But her question dies on her lips as the younger girl simply sits down next to her, legs out in front of her as she idly knocks her feet together.

 “Allergic? I am currently _covered_ in punch and yet,” Michelle taps to Liz’s nose, smiling when the older girl simply frowns, a small smile tugging at her lips. “No sneezing. Curiouser and curiouser” Michelle hums it out, making Liz chuckle wetly, tears still staining her cheeks.

 “Okay okay, you got me”

 “That you’re not allergic to punch? Thought so, you sneezed last spring when a boy gave you flowers. Hay fevers the _worst,_ I feel you _”_

The words have Liz laughing, and Michelle smiles because making Liz Allan happy is kinda like floating. She decides to decode that thought later.

 “Gummy bear?”

Liz raises an eyebrow as Michelle opens her palm, a grin on the younger girls face. She laughs and takes a red one, her chest light and airy and not…disappointed and crest fallen as it was so just moments before. It’s strange, she never thought Michelle Jones of all people could make her feel okay again. Make her _laugh._

 “Oooh good choice. Red’s a classic”

They eat gummy bears silently for a few moments, neither girl talking as Michelle starts to tap her feet together again; and it’s then Liz smiles at the converse on the other girls’ feet, despite Michelle wearing a dress. She raises an eyebrow jokingly.

 “Nice outfit”

Michelle, mid chew, stops chewing all together as she frowns scrutinizingly at the older girl.  “Thanks?”

Liz smiles at how she seems to wonder if it’s an insult or a compliment. “Don’t worry. I like it. It’s…different”

Michelle blinks, like those words were the last thing she was expecting, and resumes chewing. “Oh. Cool. Thanks man”

It makes Liz laugh again as she tucks a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She can barely even remember why she was crying, it seems like it all melted away, like heat to a candle. She can feel Michelle’s stare on the side of her face, it’s not uncomfortable, just well- different.

Yeah, different.

 “Soo, you okay? I saw, you know…”

Liz bites her lip, frowning. She taps the floor with her heel and she can see out of the corner of her eye how Michelle’s head tilts, her soft curls falling to her collar bone. The person’s name doesn’t need to be uttered, and Michelle gets it, she does. When she saw Peter run out with his tie so loose it was almost at his ankles, she put two and two together. Her heart strangely feels for the girl next to her.

But Liz suddenly finds words stuck at her throat, she’s never really even _talked_ to Michelle, let alone about her problems. Sure, they hung out and studied for the Decathlon, but it was usually just Michelle with her earphones in humming as Liz threw pens at her to pay attention.

And yet, the younger girl waits patiently, like she has all the time in the world to listen, her head still inclined like a puppy. The imagery almost makes Liz smile.

Instead she sighs, because getting stood up still fucking _hurts._ And it’s shitty and dumb but being alone at a dance with no one to dance _with_ sometimes feels like the equivalent of a knife to the back. Or a broken arm. Something painful that’s avoidable.

 “Yeah I’m…I’m fine”

(Michelle hears Liz’s voice crack, waver the slightest amount. And god, Peter’s a good guy, he is. But Michelle has never wanted anything more than to slap the kid over the head and dunk a punch bowl over it)

So Michelle, frowning slightly in thought, decides then and there with gummy bear hands and a punch covered dress that Liz is too nice and pure and _light_ to be holding her knees still, eyes sad and lip drawn in.

 “You know, I could dance with you”

It makes Liz look up, confused slightly as Michelle just smiles back. She shrugs once, standing up and holding her hand out to Liz who is still eyebrows furrowed, biting her lip. “I’m a way better dancer than Parker anyways”

The girl beneath her smiles, laughs as she takes the offered hand while she's pulled up by Michelle. Listening to the music that thumps through the walls. God, it’s weird. It’s weird, but it’s fragile and silly and it feels _good_ that Michelle’s presence and smile makes Liz do the hair thing again, shyly tucking a piece behind her ear as the younger girl guides her to the doors.

Michelle decides she finds it cute. She decides Liz’s hand in hers isn’t that bad.

 

 

-

 

 

 

They dance with the others for what feels like hours; Liz laughs at the way Michelle dances. Awkward but in her own way that makes it somehow _good._ Ned nearly falls over trying to recreate the moonwalk, and it’s when Michelle laughs with her head titled back, throat showing and eyes light that Liz stops because _oh, she’s kinda beautiful. Really fucking beautiful._

The thought has Liz stopping in the middle of the dance floor, throat tight as Michelle then calms down to quiet chuckles; noticing Liz and raising an eyebrow in question. She quickly shakes her head out of it, smiling reassuringly to the worried younger girl. In the next moment, Michelle then brightens, smile wide from hearing the song that filters over the speakers. Liz falls for how her eyes seem to glow.

 “Okay, it’s slow but this is-“ Michelle decides her words make no sense, so she just shakes her head at herself and laughs; hand outstretched for Liz to take. “It’s a good song to slow dance to”

And Liz doesn’t really need any more prompting then that, with the way the strobe lights hit Michelle’s eyes and hair and how she looks so effortlessly beautiful has Liz taking the outstretched hand with a smile. The action makes the younger girl beam.

She’s pulled closer, and it’s actually really funny how with Liz wearing heels and Michelle wearing converse she slightly towers over the other girl. But she doesn’t seem to mind; Liz doesn’t either.

 “Fleetwood Mac is textbook teenage angst and romance”

Liz says it as their bodies are pulled closer, from the other students around them slow dancing now or from how their bodies seem to gravitate to each other, neither girl are sure how they suddenly are pressed together. But it’s nice.

The words have Michelle nodding, she lets her arms wrap around Liz’s neck; her wrists resting together and it’s so _natural_ it scares Liz a little. But instead of freaking out, she lets her hands hold at Michelle’s waist. And it’s sort of perfect.

 “That’s super accurate actually,” They start swaying slightly, Liz smiles at how even though Michelle tries to hide it; the slightest blush is colouring her cheeks.

(It makes Liz fall deeper when Michelle, with a light raspy voice, hums along to the song. Not looking to the girl in front of her and instead letting her eyes wonder the ceiling of the gym)

  _“And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills,”_ Michelle keeps looking up, biting her lip lightly as she hums. “ _’Til the landslide brought it down”_

Liz whispers with a smile, transfixed. (Michelle has really, really, beautiful eyes. Like galaxies)

 “That was, wow” Liz quickly shuts her eyes in embarrassment as Michelle looks down. “I mean, more than wow. It was super pretty and-“

She hears the younger girl laugh, like Liz being embarrassed is the best thing to happen all night. Liz pouts playfully as she opens her eyes to find a smirking Michelle. It makes her frown. “Shut up. I was being nice”

 “Solid effort. I give it an eight out of ten.”

Liz laughs, shaking her head at the girl in front of her. And she’s reminded of how they got here, and she’s just- she’s just really thankful Michelle opened that door. She’s really thankful she’s being given a chance to know her better.

 “Thanks. For making my night, well- less sucky”

Michelle smiles, she leans in, leaving the softest of kisses just at the corner of Liz’s mouth; pulling back as the last notes of the song filter out. Liz simply stares back, biting her lip. It feels like if she breathed again, her heart would thump out of her chest.

 “No problem. Thanks for sharing my gummy bears with me”

 (Liz laughs. Michelle smiles at the sound. The punch on her front sticks to Liz’s dress when they pull apart but it’s funny and dumb and so cliché, so they laugh when the fabric finally pulls free. Liz kisses Michelle's smile, hand at her jaw. And both girls melt away and into each other in the middle of the dance floor as timeless musical notes spread across their bodies like stars. Warm. Eternal. _Light)_

 

 


End file.
